Felo Rush
Felo Rush is a game created by 03 Games. It stars a hero named Felo as he roams the world going on adventures. About The game focuses on Felo who is trying to escape a villain named Bomber. Bomber will stop at nothing to blow Felo up; he even resorts to a nuke. Levels *Bomb Hills: Felo runs to the grassy hills to escape Bomber! But Bomber is there with a bag of bombs and he's ready to strike! *Mine Volcano: Felo ends up inside a volcano that Bomber has filled with mines! So Felo knows that he must watch his step! *Missile Ocean: Underwater, Felo is sure he is safe. But all of a sudden he discovers Bomber is in the submarine with him and he has missiles! *Nuke Tower: This is the last place Felo flees to. But, Bomber drops a nuke and gets away! You must disable the nuke and then chase after the villain in an epic final battle! DLC *Templepack: Temple Zack tells Felo to check out the cursed temple so Felo enters it. But an evil spirit enters Temple Zack and tries to kill Felo. Characters Gameplay In the opening cutscene, Felo is running along the hills topped with green grass when there is an explosion behind him. He turns around and sees a bush. Felo turns back around and keeps running. Bomber jumps out of the bush holding a new bomb and he laughs evilly. In the game you hold B to run across the hills and press X to attack enemies that are along the way. Jump across platforms and soon you will reach the flag. Felo shuts his eyes happily and turns to face the player. He looks happy and does a little dance. After clearing three more levels, you make it to the boss. The first boss is a living bomb that starts rolling across the hills, trying to crush you. Just make it to the flag and don't get crushed. In the cutscene that opens Mine Volcano, Felo is fleeing from the giant bomb. He makes a huge leap and lands in a jungle. A volcano is right in front of him. He is sucked inside. The inside is a path above lava. Felo screams. This world has five levels and a boss. The boss is the same, but the battle isn't. You have three platforms to step on. Big Bomb will fall on a random one and you see the shadow. Sometimes the shadow is an extra life though, be careful. In the opening cutscene of Missile Ocean, Felo is rushing out of the volcano as mines blow the entire thing up. He runs and laughs at the volcano behind him. Suddenly he falls in the sea and his head comes out. He spits water out and monkeys are laughing at him. Felo crosses his arms, and then swims to a submarine. Then he goes under. Although now in a submarine, the gameplay stays the same. Just get through the eleven levels, and then you make it to the boss. The submarine stops after being shot by a missile and Felo gets out on a tropical island with a dark tower in front of him. He gasps, and then the bomb creature falls in front of him. In this boss, you must keep your eye on the bomb with the pearl seeing how he plays three rounds of switching them around. If you pick the right one, the bomb will explode in Big Bomb's face. If you pick the wrong bomb then you will get damaged. In the opening cutscene of Nuke Tower, Big Bomb blows up and Felo tries to look impressive. But nobody is around so he sighs and enters the tower. Felo looks up and sees thousands of feet of a spiral staircase. Felo gulps. In this world you have to run the entire way so you don't start sliding down the staircase. Soon, you make it to the top floor and see Bomber. He puts a nuke down, he waves goodbye, and jumps out the window. Run back down the stairs and exit the tower. Get on the leaving boat and get off the island. Soon, you will be in a submarine underwater again. Bomber finds you and the battle starts. This boss battle plays more like a normal battle. Bomber uses bombs to try to blow you up and you attack with your axe. After beating him, a cutscene begins. It shows the view of a peaceful sea. There is an explosion and a screaming Bomber and Felo fly up into the air. They land in a village, the village where Felo lives. A demon appears and grabs Bomber, planning to have him for lunch. Bomber shakes his fist at Felo as he is taken to the demon's house. Felo tries to look impressive, and everybody in the village cheers for him. In the opening cutscene of the DLC, Felo is walking along a city, now leaving his village with a backpack. A figure floats out of the ground and points. Felo runs in the direction he points. Suddenly, something flies into the figure. In the DLC you run through a blue temple. It has the same gameplay as the real game. The temple has nineteen levels and then the boss. You battle the strange figure that is now glowing and is possessed by an evil spirit. He, like Bomber, plays more like a normal boss. After beating him, the spirit floats out of him and he stops glowing. Felo and he leave the temple with a gold coin, concluding the DLC. Category:Decca03